Yami's Valentine
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: It's Valentines Day at DHS! Yami is having a hard time to write a poem for Yugi! Will he ever finish in time?


Yami's Valentine  
  
"Hi Yami!!" Yugi cried happily. "Why are you so happy today?" Yami asked. "Today is Valentine's Day!!" Yugi said with a happy face. Yami had a confused look. "You know with the hearts and stuff! Love?" Yugi explained. "Oooohhh........" Yami said. They got ready and went to school. They groaned when they saw Tea coming. She was dressed in all pink. " Hi Yami!!!" she said. Yami saw Yugi looking like he was left out. He narrowed his eyes at her. She saw this. "And hello to you too Yugi!" she said with not that much enthusiasm in her voice. He growled at her. She pretended not to hear him. They walked to school together. 'Since it is Valentines Day, I guess I should write him a poem.' Yami thought. Before the bell rang, Yami took out a piece of paper and thought of a poem in his head.' Roses are red, violets are blue, you are my aibou, and I love you. NOO that is too plain. Oh boy...' he thought. He tore the paper into pieces. "Hey Yami!!!" Yugi yelled. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yami yelled. "Yeow! My ears!!" Yugi said. "OMG!! I'm sorry, aibou! Did I hurt you?" Yami asked. " No. It is okay Yami!" he said with a grin. "Thank Ra," Yami said. "Why are you acting so strange today?" Yugi asked. "Umm... it is nothing aibou! Hehehe!" Yami said. Yugi shrugged. 'I hope he doesn't find out soon.' Yami thought. During reading period, Yami was still stuck on thinking about a poem. 'Yugi, a sweet aibou that is so so darn cute,......' Yami thought. "AHHHH!!! Darnit!! Why can't I think of anything??!!!!" Yami yelled out loud. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Yami Motou!! Detention after school!" the teacher said. He nodded. The bell rang for lunch time. ' Yugi, a sweet caring person the one i love the most. You are the only thing i have that makes me want to boast. My Hikari, my light. You are the one that shines so bright! I think of you like a loving dove, because you are the one i truly love! Happy Valentines Day! Love, Yami' he thought. "YES!! I FINALLY DID IT!!"he yelled in the lunch room. He quickly clamped his mouth with his hands. He found Yugi and went to sit with him. "Hey Yami! I saved a seat for you!" Yugi said. He grinned and went over to him. "How have you been, my hikari?" Yami asked. "I guess alright....." Yugi said. "What's wrong Yugi?" he asked. Yugi used the mind link. /It's Tea. I saw her writing a poem to you and she had this dreamy look on her face. She came over to me and asked me ' Where is yami?' so i didn't say where you were./ Yugi said through the mind link. "Thanks hikari. I appreciate that," Yami said. "So... I heard that you got detention today. I'll wait for you aoutside. Detention ends early today so it's okay to wait!" Yugi said with a grin. He grinned back. So when Yami was in detention he wrote the poem he had thought of before lunch. When he was free, he saw Yugi at a bench. Before he could go to Yugi, Tea popped out in front of him. "HEY YAMI!!" she said. "What is it?" he asked harshly. She held out a card for him. He took it and read it. It said 'Yami, I love you and you love me! So why don't you leave Yugi and stay with me? Be my Valentines!! Love, Tea.' He held the card ion front of him and tore it into pieces. She gasped. "HAH! Why should I be your Valentines? I am not leaving Yugi! Besides, I love Yugi and never will I love you! That is final!!!" Yami said. When he turned to walk away, she glomped him. He made her face him. 'This is it! I finally get the kiss I deserve!! hehehe!' she thought. She closed her eyes.He made a fist and punched her in the face. She fell back and opened her eyes. "Serves you right!" he said and walked to Yugi. "Oh hey Yami!" Yugi said with a smile. "Hey Yugi!" Yami said and smiled back. He held out a card and Yugi grabbed it. He read it and when he finished, he smiled. "Yami! You write such touching poems! I love you too," he said. When they got to the game shop, Yami pulled Yugi and their lips met. They kissed for a long time. When their lips parted, they were blushing deep red. "Th-th-thanks Yami," Yugi said. He went to his room and started his homework. After he finished, he went downstairs and found Yami lighting up candles at the dinner table. "Hello hikari," he said. They sat down and ate the dinner Yami made(he took cooking classes so his cooking really improved). "Hey Yami?" Yugi asked. "Yes my love?" Yami asked. "Happy Valentines day," Yugi said. Yami smiled. They had a wonderful time.

meanwhile....

Tea was looking for a boy to be her valentines. They all ignored her. 'I'll get even with you! I will get even!' she thought. All of a sudden, a bird flew above her head and made a poop go on her head. "EEWWWWW!!!!" she said. She went home and flew to Africa. She bothered them no more. (BWHAHAHA!!! oops! Sorry!)

THE END!!!

Hehe! I hope you liked my story! Please r&r! No flames please! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! Thanks!


End file.
